Pentagon Papers
:Removed from Wikipedia, or only included on its talk pages: :The John F. Kennedy administration had planned to overthrow South Vietnamese leader Ngo Dinh Diem before his death in a November 1963 coup :Although Ellsberg had "holding secret documents" added to his charges, no charges were brought against noted First Amendment attorney Martin Garbus, who had hidden the original documents for Ellsberg. :The CIA official in Saigon, Edward Lansdale, described the (illegal, according to the Geneva Conference of 1954) government of South Vietnam in the late 1950s as an "emerging fascist state." :The documents revealed that the Gulf of Tonkin Resolution-which led to increased U.S. military involvement in Vietnam-had been drafted months before the incident for which it was named took placeEncarta :The New York Times published the Pentagon Papers in a heavily edited (censored) version and subsequently Senator Mike Gravel arranged with Ellsberg to have the uncensored version published by the Unitarian Universalist Church. Senator Gravel also used his senatorial privilege to read the papers into the congressional record, thus making them legally public, so the Nixon administration was unable to suppress publication. Kissinger wanted Gravel prosecutedfor treason, but the Supreme Court eventually ruled in his favor. :"Sensitive" is not an official security designation; it meant that the study's publication would be embarrassing The Pentagon Papers, officially titled United States – Vietnam Relations, 1945–1967: A Study Prepared by the Department of Defense, is a Wikipedia:United States Department of Defense history of the Wikipedia:United States' political-military involvement in Wikipedia:Vietnam from 1945 to 1967. The papers were discovered and released by Wikipedia:Daniel Ellsberg, and first brought to the attention of the public on the front page of Wikipedia:The New York Times in 1971. A 1996 article in The New York Times said that the Pentagon Papers had demonstrated, among other things, that the Johnson Administration "systematically lied, not only to the public but also to Congress." More specifically, the papers revealed that the U.S. had secretly enlarged the scale of the Vietnam War with the bombings of nearby Wikipedia:Cambodia and Wikipedia:Laos, coastal raids on Wikipedia:North Vietnam, and Marine Corps attacks, none of which were reported in the mainstream media. For his disclosure of the Pentagon Papers, Ellsberg was initially charged with conspiracy, espionage and theft of government property, but the charges were later dropped after prosecutors investigating the Wikipedia:Watergate Scandal soon discovered that the staff members in the Nixon White House had ordered the so-called Wikipedia:White House Plumbers to engage in unlawful efforts to discredit Ellsberg. In June 2011, the entirety of the ''Pentagon Papers was declassified and publicly released. Contents '' for revealing "The Secret War" of the United States in Vietnam]] Secretary of Defense Wikipedia:Robert McNamara created the Vietnam Study Task Force on June 17, 1967, for the purpose of writing an "encyclopedic history of the Wikipedia:Vietnam War". McNamara claimed that he wanted to leave a written record for historians, to prevent policy errors in future administrations. McNamara neglected to inform either President Wikipedia:Lyndon Johnson or Secretary of State Wikipedia:Dean Rusk about the study. One report claimed that McNamara planned to give the work to his friend Wikipedia:Robert F. Kennedy, who sought the Democratic presidential nomination in 1968. McNamara later denied this, although he also admitted that he should have informed Johnson and Rusk. Instead of using existing Defense Department historians, McNamara assigned his close aide and Wikipedia:Assistant Secretary of Defense Wikipedia:John T. McNaughton to collect the papers. McNaughton died in an air accident one month after work began in June 1967, but the project continued under the direction of Defense Department official Wikipedia:Leslie H. Gelb. Thirty-six analysts—half of them active-duty military officers, the rest academics and civilian federal employees—worked on the study. The analysts largely used existing files in the Wikipedia:Office of the Secretary of Defense and conducted no interviews or consultations with the armed forces, with the White House, or with other federal agencies in order to keep the study secret from others, including National Security Advisor Wikipedia:Walt W. Rostow. McNamara left the Defense Department in February 1968 and his successor Wikipedia:Clark M. Clifford received the finished study on January 15, 1969, five days before Wikipedia:Richard Nixon's inauguration - although Clifford claimed he never read it. The study comprised 3,000 pages of historical analysis and 4,000 pages of original government documents in 47 volumes, and was classified as "Top Secret - Sensitive" ("Sensitive" is not an official security designation; it meant that access to the study should be controlled). The task force published 15 copies; the think-tank Wikipedia:RAND Corp received two of the copies from Gelb, Wikipedia:Morton Halperin, and Wikipedia:Paul Warnke, with access granted if at least two of the three approved.Correll, John T. "The Pentagon Papers" Air Force Magazine, February 2007. Actual objective of the Vietnam War: Containment of China , the Chinese containment policy of the United States was a long-run strategic effort to surround Wikipedia:Beijing with the USSR, its Wikipedia:satellite states, as well as: a) The Wikipedia:Japan-Wikipedia:Korea front, b) The Wikipedia:India-Wikipedia:Pakistan front, and c) The Wikipedia:Southeast Asia front]] Although President Wikipedia:Lyndon B. Johnson insisted that the aim of the Vietnam War was to secure an "independent, non-Communist Wikipedia:South Vietnam", a January 1965 memorandum by Secretary of Defense Wikipedia:Robert McNamara stated that the real U.S. goal was "not to help a friend, but to contain China." On November 3, 1965, McNamara sent a memorandum to President Johnson, in which he explained the "major policy decisions with respect to our course of action in Vietnam". The memorandum begins by disclosing the rationale behind the bombing of North Vietnam in February 1965: }} McNamara accused China of harboring imperial aspirations, just like Wikipedia:Nazi Germany and Wikipedia:Imperial Japan. According to McNamara, the Chinese were conspiring to menacingly "organize all of Asia" against the United States: In order to encircle the Chinese, the United States aimed to establish "three fronts" as part of a "long-run effort to contain China": However, McNamara admitted that the containment of China will ultimately sacrifice a significant amount of America's time, money and lives. Internal affairs of Vietnam }' |event= The United States provided large-scale military equipment to the Wikipedia:French colonial empire in its fight against the Wikipedia:Viet Minh}} * ' |event= The United States begins to engage in "acts of sabotage and terror warfare" against Wikipedia:North Vietnam}} * ' |event= The United States encouraged and directly assisted the South Vietnamese President Wikipedia:Ngô Đình Diệm's rise to power}} * ' |event= The United States encouraged and directly assisted the overthrow of the South Vietnamese President Wikipedia:Ngô Đình Diệm}} * ' |event= Following the Wikipedia:Gulf of Tonkin incident, the United States manipulated public opinion in its preparation for open warfare}} |} Years before the Wikipedia:Gulf of Tonkin incident occurred on 2 August 1964, the U.S. government was directly interfering in the internal affairs of Vietnam: * Under President 'Wikipedia:Harry S. Truman, the U.S. government aided the Wikipedia:French colonial empire in its war against the communist-led Wikipedia:Viet Minh during the Wikipedia:First Indochina War. * Under President 'Wikipedia:Dwight D. Eisenhower, the U.S. government played a "direct role in the ultimate breakdown of the Geneva settlement" in 1954 by covertly undermining the communist country of Wikipedia:North Vietnam. * Under President Wikipedia:John F. Kennedy, the U.S. government transformed its policy towards Vietnam from a limited "gamble" to a broad "commitment". * Under President Wikipedia:Lyndon B. Johnson, the U.S. government began waging covert military operations against North Vietnam. Role of the United States in the rise of President Diem greets South Vietnam's President Wikipedia:Ngo Dinh Diem, whose rise to power was backed by the United States, according to the Pentagon Papers]] In a section of the Pentagon Papers titled "Kennedy Commitments and Programs," America's commitment to Wikipedia:South Vietnam was attributed to the creation of the country by the United States. As acknowledged by the papers: }} In a sub-section carrying the title "Special American Commitment to Vietnam," the papers emphasized once again the role played by the United States: More specifically, the United States sent US$28.4 million worth of equipment and supplies to help the Diem regime strengthen its army. In addition, 32,000 men from South Vietnam's Civil Guard were trained by the United States at a cost of US$12.7 million. After receiving a significant amount of U.S. assistance, it was hoped that Diem's regime would be able to withstand the Wikipedia:Viet Cong. The papers identified General Wikipedia:Edward Lansdale, who served in the Wikipedia:Office of Strategic Services and worked for the Wikipedia:Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), as a "key figure" in the establishment of Wikipedia:Ngo Dinh Diem as the President of South Vietnam, and the backing of Diem's regime thereafter. As written by Lansdale in a 1961 memorandum: "We (the U.S.) must support Wikipedia:Ngo Dinh Diem until another strong executive can replace him legally." Role of the United States in the overthrow of Diem's regime , which was backed by the United States government as part of its covert policy of foreign regime change|right|thumb|200px]] According to the Pentagon Papers, the U.S. government played a key role in the Wikipedia:1963 South Vietnamese coup, in which President Wikipedia:Ngo Dinh Diem was assassinated. While maintaining "clandestine contact" with Vietnamese generals planning a coup, the U.S. cut off its aid to President Diem and openly supported a successor government in what the authors called an "essentially leaderless Vietnam": }} As early as 23 August 1963, an unnamed U.S. representative had met with Vietnamese generals planning a coup against President Diem. According to Wikipedia:The New York Times, this U.S. representative was later identified to be CIA agent Wikipedia:Lucien Conein. Planned operations to provoke North Vietnam In order to provoke North Vietnam into launching a major military strike that justifies a large-scale retaliation by the United States, the Wikipedia:Director of Central Intelligence, Wikipedia:John A. McCone, proposed the following categories of military action: * '''Category 1' - Air raids on major Wikipedia:Viet Cong supply centers, conducted simultaneously by the South Vietnam's air force and the Wikipedia:United States Air Force (codenamed Farmgate) * Category 2 - Cross-border raids on major Wikipedia:Viet Cong supply centers, conducted by South Vietnamese units and US military advisors. * Category 3 - Limited air strikes on North Vietnamese targets by unmarked planes flown exclusively by non-US aircrews. However, McCone did not believe that these military actions alone could lead to an escalation of the situation because the "fear of escalation would probably restrain the Communists". In a memorandum addressed to President Wikipedia:Lyndon B. Johnson on July 28, 1964, McCone explained: Barely a month after the Wikipedia:Gulf of Tonkin incident on August 2, 1964, National Security Advisor Wikipedia:McGeorge Bundy warned that further provocations should not be undertaken until October, when the government of South Vietnam (GVN) becomes fully prepared for a full-scale war against North Vietnam. In a memorandum addressed to President Wikipedia:Lyndon B. Johnson on September 8, 1964, Bundy wrote: }} While maritime operations played a key role in the provocation of North Vietnam, U.S. military officials had initially proposed to fly a Wikipedia:Lockheed U-2 reconnaissance aircraft over the country, but this was to be replaced by other plans. Leak Wikipedia:Daniel Ellsberg knew the leaders of the task force well. He had worked as an aide to McNaughton from 1964 to 1965, had worked on the study for several months in 1967, and in 1969 Gelb and Halperin approved his access to the work at RAND. Now opposing the war, Ellsberg and his friend Anthony Russo photocopied the study in October 1969 intending to disclose it. He approached Nixon's National Security Advisor Wikipedia:Henry Kissinger, Senators Wikipedia:William Fulbright and Wikipedia:George McGovern, and others, but none were interested. In February 1971 Ellsberg discussed the study with ''Wikipedia:New York Times reporter Wikipedia:Neil Sheehan, and gave 43 of the volumes to him in March. Before publication, The New York Times sought legal advice. The paper's regular outside counsel, Wikipedia:Lord Day & Lord, advised against publication, but house counsel Wikipedia:James Goodale prevailed with his argument that the press had a First Amendment right to publish information significant to the people's understanding of their government's policy. The New York Times began publishing excerpts on June 13, 1971; the first article in the series was titled "Vietnam Archive: Pentagon Study Traces Three Decades of Growing US Involvement". The name "Pentagon Papers" for the study arose during the resulting media publicity. Street protests, political controversy and lawsuits followed. To ensure the possibility of public debate about the content of the papers, on June 29, US Senator Wikipedia:Mike Gravel entered 4,100 pages of the papers to the record of his Subcommittee on Public Buildings and Grounds. These portions of the papers, which were edited for Gravel by Wikipedia:Howard Zinn and Wikipedia:Noam Chomsky, were subsequently published by Wikipedia:Beacon Press, the publishing arm of the Wikipedia:Unitarian Universalist Association of Congregations. A federal Wikipedia:grand jury was subsequently empaneled to investigate possible violations of federal law in the release of the report. Leonard Rodberg, a Gravel aide, was Wikipedia:subpoenaed to testify about his role in obtaining and arranging for publication of the Pentagon Papers. Gravel asked the court (in Wikipedia:Gravel v. United States) to squash the subpoena on the basis of the Wikipedia:Speech or Debate Clause in Article I, Section 6 of the Wikipedia:United States Constitution. That clause provides that "for any Speech or Debate in either House, Senator or Representative shall not be questioned in any other Place", meaning that Gravel could not be prosecuted for anything said on the Senate floor, and, by extension, for anything entered to the Congressional Record, allowing the papers to be publicly read without threat of a Wikipedia:treason trial and conviction. When Gravel's request was reviewed by the Supreme Court, the Court denied to extend this protection to Gravel or his legislative aide, Leonard Rodberg, because the grand jury subpoena served on them related to a third party rather than any act they themselves committed for the preparation of materials later entered into the Congressional Record. Nevertheless, the grand jury investigation was halted, and the publication of the papers was never prosecuted. Later, Ellsberg said the documents "demonstrated unconstitutional behavior by a succession of presidents, the violation of their oath and the violation of the oath of every one of their subordinates." He added that he leaked the Papers to end what he perceived to be "a wrongful war." The Nixon administration's restraint of the media President Nixon's first reaction to the publication was that, since the study embarrassed the Johnson and Kennedy administrations rather than his, he should do nothing. However, Kissinger convinced the president that not opposing publication set a negative precedent for future secrets. The administration argued Ellsberg and Russo were guilty of a Wikipedia:felony under the Wikipedia:Espionage Act of 1917, because they had no authority to publish classified documents. After failing to persuade the Times to cease voluntarily publication on June 14, Attorney General Wikipedia:John N. Mitchell and Nixon obtained a federal court injunction forcing the Times to cease publication after three articles. Times publisher Wikipedia:Arthur Ochs Sulzberger said: The newspaper appealed the injunction, and the case Wikipedia:New York Times Co. v. United States (403 U.S. 713) quickly rose through the U.S. legal system to the Supreme Court. On June 18, 1971, Wikipedia:The Washington Post began publishing its own series of articles based upon the Pentagon Papers; Ellsberg gave portions to editor Wikipedia:Ben Bradlee. That day, Assistant U.S. Attorney General Wikipedia:William Rehnquist asked the Post to cease publication. After the paper refused, Rehnquist sought an injunction in U.S. district court. Judge Wikipedia:Murray Gurfein declined to issue such an injunction, writing that "the security of the Nation is not at the ramparts alone. Security also lies in the value of our free institutions. A cantankerous press, an obstinate press, a ubiquitous press must be suffered by those in authority in order to preserve the even greater values of freedom of expression and the right of the people to know."Wikipedia:United States v. N.Y. Times Co., 328 F. Supp. 324, 331 (S.D.N.Y. 1971). The government appealed that decision, and on June 26 the Supreme Court agreed to hear it jointly with the New York Times case. Fifteen other newspapers received copies of the study and began publishing it. The Supreme Court allows further publication On June 30, 1971, the Supreme Court decided, 6–3, that the government failed to meet the heavy burden of proof required for Wikipedia:prior restraint injunction. The nine justices wrote nine opinions disagreeing on significant, substantive matters. }} Thomas Tedford and Dale Herbeck summarize the reaction of editors and journalists at the time: }} Legal charges against Ellsberg Ellsberg surrendered to authorities in Boston, and admitted that he had given the papers to the press. He was later indicted on charges of stealing and holding secret documents by a grand jury in Los Angeles.http://www.upi.com/Audio/Year_in_Review/Events-of-1971/12295509436546-1/#title "The Pentagon Papers: 1971 Year in Review, UPI.com" Federal District Judge Wikipedia:William Matthew Byrne, Jr. declared a mistrial and dismissed all charges against Ellsberg and Russo on May 11, 1973, after it was revealed that agents acting on the orders of the Nixon administration illegally broke into the office of Ellsberg's psychiatrist and attempted to steal files, after representatives of the Nixon administration approached the Ellsberg trial judge with an offer of the job of FBI directorship, after several irregularities appeared in the government's case, and its claim that it had lost records of illegal wiretapping against Ellsberg conducted by the Wikipedia:White House Plumbers in the contemporaneous Wikipedia:Watergate scandal. Byrne ruled: "The totality of the circumstances of this case which I have only briefly sketched offend a sense of justice. The bizarre events have incurably infected the prosecution of this case." Ellsberg and Russo were freed due to the mistrial. Times v. United States is generally considered a victory for an extensive reading of the First Amendment, but as the Supreme Court ruled on whether the government had made a successful case for prior restraint, its decision did not void the Espionage Act or give the press unlimited freedom to publish classified documents. In March 1972, political scientist Wikipedia:Samuel L. Popkin, then assistant professor of Government at the Wikipedia:University of California, San Diego, was jailed for a week for his refusal to answer questions before a grand jury investigating the Pentagon Papers case, during a hearing before the Wikipedia:Boston Wikipedia:Federal District Court.Wikipedia:Richard J. Meislin, Popkin Faces Jail Sentence In Contempt of Court Case, Wikipedia:The Harvard Crimson, March 22, 1972. The Faculty Council later passed a resolution condemning the government's interrogation of scholars on the grounds that "an unlimited right of grand juries to ask any question and to expose a witness to citations for contempt could easily threaten scholarly research." Gelb estimated that the Times only published about 5% of the study's 7,000 pages. The Beacon Press edition was also incomplete. Halperin, who had originally classified the study as secret, obtained most of the unpublished portions under the Freedom of Information Act and the Wikipedia:University of Texas published them in 1983. The Wikipedia:National Security Archive published the remaining portions in 2002. The study remained formally classified, however, until 2011. Impact The Papers revealed that the U.S. had expanded its war with bombing of Wikipedia:Cambodia and Wikipedia:Laos, coastal raids on Wikipedia:North Vietnam, and Marine Corps attacks, none of which had been reported by media in the US. The most damaging revelations in the papers revealed that four administrations (Truman, Eisenhower, Kennedy, and Johnson), had misled the public regarding their intentions. For example, the Eisenhower administration actively worked against the Geneva Accords. The Wikipedia:John F. Kennedy administration knew of plans to overthrow South Vietnamese leader Wikipedia:Ngo Dinh Diem before his death in a November 1963 coup. President Johnson had decided to expand the war while promising "we seek no wider war" during his 1964 presidential campaign, including plans to bomb Wikipedia:North Vietnam well before the 1964 Election. President Johnson had been outspoken against doing so during the election and claimed that his opponent Wikipedia:Barry Goldwater was the one that wanted to bomb North Vietnam. In another example, a memo from the Defense Department under the Johnson Administration listed the reasons for American persistence: *70% - To avoid a humiliating U.S. defeat. *20% - To keep Vietnam (and the adjacent) territory from Chinese hands. *10% - To permit the people South Vietnam to enjoy a better, freer way of life. *ALSO - To emerge from the crisis without unacceptable taint from methods used. *NOT - To help a friend Another controversy was that President Johnson sent combat troops to Vietnam by July 17, 1965, before pretending to consult his advisors on July 21–27, per the cable stating that "Deputy Secretary of Defense Wikipedia:Cyrus Vance informs McNamara that President had approved 34 Battalion Plan and will try to push through reserve call-up."Mtholyoke. In 1988, when that cable was declassified, it revealed "there was a continuing uncertainty as to Johnson's final decision, which would have to await Secretary McNamara's recommendation and the views of Congressional leaders, particularly the views of Senator [Russell, Jr.|[Richard Russell]]."John Burke and Fred Greenstein, How Presidents Test Reality: Decisions on Vietnam, 1954 and 1965. (1989) p. 215 n. 30. Nixon Solicitor General Wikipedia:Erwin N. Griswold later called the Papers an example of "massive overclassification" with "no trace of a threat to the national security." The Papers' publication had little or no effect on the ongoing war because they dealt with documents written years before publication. After the release of the Pentagon Papers, Goldwater said: Senator Wikipedia:Birch Bayh, who thought the publishing of the Pentagon Papers was justified, said: Full release in 2011 On May 4, 2011 the National Archives and Records Administration announced that the Papers would be declassified and released to the Wikipedia:Richard Nixon Presidential Library and Museum in Wikipedia:Yorba Linda, California on June 13, 2011. The release date included the Nixon, Kennedy, and LBJ Libraries, and the Archives office in Wikipedia:College Park, Maryland. The full release was coordinated by the Archives's Wikipedia:National Declassification Center (NDC) as a special project to mark the anniversary of the report. The NDC worked with the agencies having classification control over the material to prevent the Wikipedia:redaction of the last 11 words of the Papers that would not have been made available. It is unknown which 11 words were at issue. The Archives released each volume of the Papers as a separate PDF file, available on their website. In films and television Films *''The Pentagon Papers'' (2003) is an historical film made for network in association with Wikipedia:Paramount Television and City Entertainment, directed by Wikipedia:Rod Holcomb and Executive Produced by Joshua D. Maurer, about the Pentagon Papers and Daniel Ellsberg's involvement in their publication. The film represents Ellsberg's life, beginning with his work for Wikipedia:RAND Corp. and ending with the day on which his espionage trial was declared a mistrial by a federal court judge. The film starred Wikipedia:James Spader, Wikipedia:Paul Giamatti, Wikipedia:Alan Arkin, and Wikipedia:Claire Forlani. *''Wikipedia:The Most Dangerous Man in America: Daniel Ellsberg and the Pentagon Papers'' (2009) is a documentary film, directed by Judith Ehrlich and Rick Goldsmith, that follows Daniel Ellsberg and explores the events leading up to the publication of the Pentagon Papers. * "In 1971 Defense Department analyst, former U.S. Marine company commander and anti-Communist Daniel Ellsberg leaked the Pentagon Papers to the media. In this talk, Ellsberg presents an explosive inside account of how and why he helped bring an end to the Vietnam War and Richard Nixon's presidency. He also talks about the current potential for war with Iraq and why he feels that would be a major mistake for the United States." Series: Voices 1/2003 Affairs Humanities ID: 7033" Television * "On September 13, 2010, the New York Times Community Affairs Department and POV presented a panel discussion on the Pentagon Papers, Daniel Ellsberg, and the Times. The conversation, featuring Daniel Ellsberg, Max Frankel, former New York Times executive editor, and Adam Liptak, New York Times Supreme Court reporter, was moderated by Jill Abramson, managing editor of The New York Times" and former Washington bureau chief, marking the 35th anniversary of the Supreme Court ruling. Live podcast See also *Daniel Ellsberg *Charles Nesson, Ellsberg's counsel *Robert S. McNamara *Leslie H. Gelb *Wikipedia:Edward Snowden *Global surveillance disclosures *Wikipedia:James L. Greenfield *Wikipedia:Noam Chomsky *Wikipedia:First Amendment to the United States Constitution *Wikipedia:United States diplomatic cables leak *Wikipedia:WikiLeaks *Wikipedia:Watergate *Wikipedia:Howard Zinn References Further reading *''The Pentagon Papers: The Defense Department History of United States Decisionmaking on Vietnam''. Boston: Beacon Press. 5 vols. "Senator Gravel Edition"; includes documents not included in government version. ISBN 0-8070-0526-6 & ISBN 0-8070-0522-3. *Neil Sheehan. The Pentagon Papers. New York: Wikipedia:Bantam Books (1971). ISBN 0-552-64917-1. *Daniel Ellsberg. Secrets: A Memoir of Vietnam and the Pentagon Papers. New York: Viking (2002). ISBN 0-670-03030-9. *George C. Herring (ed.) The Pentagon Papers: Abridged Edition. New York: Wikipedia:McGraw-Hill (1993). ISBN 0-07-028380-X. *George C. Herring (ed.) Secret Diplomacy of the Vietnam War: The Negotiating Volumes of the Pentagon Papers (1983). * External links * * The complete, unredacted report. * Complete text with supporting documents, maps, and photos. * a resource site that supports a currently playing docu-drama about the Pentagon Papers. The site provides historical context, time lines, bibliographical resources, information on discussions with current journalists, and helpful links. * (audio/video and transcript). * * Part of WCBS 880's celebration of 40 years of newsradio. * * * * Nixon's reaction was initially calm and then developed into rage Wikipedia:Template:Authority control Category:1971 in American politics Category:Presidential scandals in the United States Category:Nixon administration controversies Category:Classified documents Category:Reports of the United States government Category:Works involved in a lawsuit Category:United States historical documents Category:Vietnam War Category:Whistleblowing Category:Works originally published in The New York Times Category:News leaks